


Just me, him and the moon

by icanhearseirens



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Drunk confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry regresa a UK debido a un intercambio y aprovecha de resolver "sus" problemas con Louis, Louis es sonidista del programa de Grimmy, M/M, Nick y Eleanor son mejores amigos de Louis, Pining, Sexual Content, porque Louis es en realidad el motivo por el que regresa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearseirens/pseuds/icanhearseirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras un año y unos cuantos meses de no saber absolutamente nada del sujeto que en algún momento dijo amarle, Louis recibe el siguiente mensaje:</p><p> <em>"<strong>Harry E. Styles</strong>: ¡Mejillas dulces, vuelvo a Reino Unido! Acabo de comprar el pasaje. No sabes lo ansioso que estoy por al fin volverte a ver xx”</em></p><p> ****</p><p>O donde Harry regresa a Reino Unido, por un año, debido a un intercambio en King's College y Louis hará lo posible por evitar todo tipo de contacto con su ex mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Harry será lo suficientemente tenaz para no aceptar un "no" por respuesta y terminará nuevamente insertado en el día a día de Louis Tomlinson, aunque esta vez su relación no se limitará a una simple amistad... ¿Qué sucederá cuando eventualmente deba regresar a Los Angeles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just me, him and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> No debería estar publicando algo desde que no debería haber escrito esto (porque que mi vida académica está contrarreloj), pero estoy molesta por algo y en teoría escribir esto hará que olvide por lo que estoy molesta(?)... Entonces, era necesario(?).
> 
> *No pude resistirme en utilizar a Grimmy y Eleanor como mejores amigos de Louis*
> 
> Sé que los intercambios no suelen ser más que unos pocos meses, pero... esto es ficción.

_“ **Harry E. Styles:** ¡Mejillas dulces, vuelvo a Reino Unido! Acabo de comprar el pasaje.  
No sabes lo ansioso que estoy por al fin volverte a ver xx”_

 

¿Cómo reaccionar? No lo sabía.

No, _sí_ lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía ¿Cómo no lo sabría?

¡¿CÓMO?!

Estaba molesto, absolutamente molesto... e indignado.

Tenía a Rabia e Impotencia corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo como si se tratase de un jodido maratón.

—Llevas al menos un cuarto de hora en la misma posición, Tomlinson — pronunció Nick, ingresando en la sala con una ceja enarcada —. Llevo rato llamándote, la cena está lista.

—¿Recuerdas que tenía un amigo que se fue a Estados Unidos?

—Harry Edward Styles, nacido el uno de febrero de 1994, su signo zodiacal es Acuario, adoras su aroma y sus rulos, trabajó en una panadería; se conocieron porque Lux, su ahijada, se perdió en Toy R Us y tú fuiste lo suficientemente caballeroso para prácticamente enviar al MI6 a buscar a Lux, quien estaba absolutamente entretenida en el pasillo donde deberías haber estado petrificado promocionando a Marvel.

—¿Era necesario, Nicholas? — preguntó Louis, hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Oh, vamos, ¿tan drenado está tu humor? Quiero decir, incluso te tomaste la molestia de pronunciar mi nombre, el cual eludes como una plaga con la excusa de que es demasiado largo y te da pereza siquiera pronunciando. Y por supuesto que lo recuerdo, cariño. Ahora, ¿qué sucede con ese ingrato? — utilizó su mano para frotar la espalda de Louis, pretendiendo darle coraje.

—Regresará — su voz sonó amortiguada, pero aun así Nick le entendió.

—¡Es una maravillosa noticia ¿A qué sí?!

—Estoy tan molesto, Nick. Tan molesto — dijo y se enderezó de golpe, para poder mirar a su amigo a la cara —. He estado tan molesto con él. Tengo rabia y tú sabes lo mucho que me desagrada sentirme molesto… o dejar que una emoción negativa me afecte.

—Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para que al fin resuelvan sus problemas.

Louis soltó un bufido y dijo: —¿Problemas? No hubo ninguno, lo juro.

—Debió haber sucedido algo para que hayan dejado de hablar, considerando lo cercanos que eran.

—No sucedió nada — reiteró, negando con la cabeza —. Él decía que no sabía sobre qué hablarme, ¿lo puedes creer? Pedazo de excusa que se inventó, incluso Doris inventa mejores excusas para eludir a mamá y apenas y tiene un año.

—Te propongo algo, salgamos, embriaguémonos, busquemos chicos guapos y olvidémonos de ese tal Styles. Y si no encuentras un buen ligue, siempre serás bienvenido en mi cama.

—¡Ew, calla, calla! — Louis fingió una arcada — No volverá a ocurrir y lo sabes. No eres mi tipo.

—Soy un pedazo de tío y lo sabes.

—Lindo, lindo, Nick, te quiero — dijo sonriendo, se abrazó al otro y al descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho, su rostro se tornó serio.

—Tengo una mejor propuesta, tengamos un maratón musical: _Grease, Dirty Dancing, Saturday Night Fever_. Incluso veremos _Hairspray_.

—¿Y cenaremos frente al televisor?

—Por supuesto — dijo ya dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Louis permaneció en el sillón, observando la notificación en el móvil, pero que no pretendía abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tal vez tomaría una captura de pantalla y releería  el mensaje una y otra vez hasta eventualmente olvidar el asunto, y volver a olvidar todo sobre Harry Styles, como había estado luchando hacer desde hace aproximadamente un año y medio, cuando tuvo lugar su última conversación.

Nick le sorprendió con espagueti a la boloñesa y pastel éclair de postre.

Horas más tarde, cuando estaban comenzando a ver _Saturday Night Fever_ , Eleanor hizo su aparición, alegando sobre lo oscuro que estaba el piso y lo terrible que había sido golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie con la patineta que había encontrado en la entrada.

Le propinó un chitón a Louis porque la patineta era suya, se sentó entre Nick y Louis, e inquirió: —Entonces, ¿qué estamos viendo?

—¿Acaso no es obvio, chica? — bufó Nick.

—No, por supuesto que no, Nicholas. De hecho tenía la idea de ver _The Rocky Horror Show_.

—Te apoyo — Louis retrucó de inmediato.

—Tomaré esto como una traición, Tomlinson — Nick alegó de inmediato, fingiendo sentirse ofendido —. Ni siquiera pienses que mañana te llevaré al trabajo.

—En tal caso el metro será un buen método de transporte — respondió Louis, sacándole la lengua.

Aquello logró mantenerle ocupado y no volver a pensar en el rizado.

*

 Pasaron uno, dos, tres días y no volvió a tener noticias de Harry, algo que Louis en el fondo agradeció y continuó con su vida. En específico, continuó coqueteando descaradamente con Greg cuando se lo topaba casualmente en algún pasillo del edificio de la BBC radio 1.

*

¿Cuál era el real problema con Harry E. Styles? Su respuesta inmediata debería ser “ _ninguno_ ”, pero podía mentirle al resto, mas no a sí mismo.

Fue una amistad que se inició de forma casual y que perduró durante años.

Fue una amistad en que de un momento a otro, durante el primer viaje que Harry realizó a Estados Unidos, en medio de una conversación a altas horas de la madrugada debido a la diferencia de horario, éste le confesó a Louis lo mucho que en realidad gustaba de él y lo mucho que le extrañaba. El corazón de Louis bombeó con violencia, mas permaneció en silencio, no sabiendo cómo interpretarlo, _cómo entenderlo,_ porque ¿Qué tenía _él_ de especial? Harry no insistió con el tema, no le pidió respuestas, una oportunidad ni nada, y Louis en aquel momento lo agradeció, porque jamás había visto al oji-verde como algo más.

Hasta que eventualmente lo hizo, se lo dijo estando como cuba y escondido en el baño de un bar, en medio de una entrecortada llamada por Skype.

Harry jamás propuso una relación a distancia y Louis se dijo _“Las relaciones a distancia son difíciles de llevar”_. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que traspasaron la línea de la típica conversación sexual llena de insinuaciones, preguntas curiosas para terminar sexteando.

Cristo, no es algo de lo que Louis esté orgulloso y en realidad el sólo recordarlo aún hace que se le acaloren las orejas debido a la vergüenza, porque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aquello terminó y Harry le contó de forma muy campante _“¡Tengo novio!”_.

Entonces, Harry regresó a Reino Unido e hizo como si literalmente nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos, lo cual era cierto, porque en _realidad_ nada serio había sucedido. Una vez que Louis se convenció de ello, dejó de estar tenso alrededor de él y su amistad volvió a ser la misma que fue antes de “La Confesión”, como Louis la llamaba.

¿Cuánto pasó? ¿Un año? Sí, transcurrió aproximadamente un año hasta que Harry volvió a volar, puesto que debido al trabajo de Des, podía obtener una beca completa en una universidad cualquiera del condado de Los Angeles. Y era gran oportunidad, por lo que Louis le apoyó en todo momento, incluso en aquellos en los que parecía decidido a desertar.

A la fecha, han pasado dos años y medios desde el lluvioso día en que Louis le fue a dejar al Heathrow, y no le veía desde la navidad de aquel año, puesto que las veces en que Harry decidió viajar y hacerle una visita sorpresa, Louis se encontraba trabajando ya fuese en otra ciudad o en otro país, ya que tras terminar su última práctica universitaria, comenzó a trabajar como sonidista para Wolves, una banda que había recientemente salido de un show de talentos, pero que gozaba de gran popularidad. No obstante, por más ocupado que estuviese, jamás cortó comunicación con Harry, siempre le hizo espacio en su atiborrada agenda.

Fue Harry quien eventualmente dejó responder sus e-mails, mensajes y llamadas por Skype, siempre teniendo una “excusa valida”, y finalmente alegando que no sabía qué responder, porque no quería contarle un montón de basura que le terminaría aburriendo. Louis insistió en que podía contarle lo que fuera, que no le importaba en lo absoluto si era sobre lo difícil que había sido un examen o lo terrible que había sido descubrir que no quedaba helado en medio de un antojo nocturno, Harry dijo que tenía razón y que lo intentaría.

¿Lo intentó?

No demasiado, sólo le enviaba textos estando borracho, pero que tras Louis responder, éstos eran vistos y respondidos días después.

Hasta que eventualmente Harry simplemente dejó de responder, mas se mantuvo activo en Instagram, Facebook, incluso Twitter, pero no para Louis, no para quien en algún momento dijo en realidad amar.

Sintiéndose aturdido por no poder dejar de pensar en él y dar vueltas sobre el colchón intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, cogió el móvil para reprogramar la alarma y poder dormir un poco más, sin embargo, se petrificó al ver que tenía un mensaje que decía:

 

_“ **Harry E. Styles:** ¿Louis? **”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca está demás decir que los comentarios y kudos son más que bienvenidos ʕᴥ• ʔ☝


End file.
